User talk:OriginalManofGod123
Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JaketheHedgehog (Talk) 23:35, February 7, 2012 Admin Rights Hello, I've given you the administrator position due to you being on almost every day. I trust that if a spammer comes, you will block them. Thanks for checking back here often :) -- 23:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well my favorite artists include Crush 40 and Bowling For Soup. My favorite songs of Crush 40 are Open Your Heart, Live and Learn, Never Turn Back, His World, and What I'm Made Of. My favorite Bowling For Soup song is Endless Possibiliy. They mean to me that we can have all sorts of music, even if it's from the same group. That's also why they're my favorite aritists. The Shadow Of Darkness 01:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) OMG, i'm going to have to ask you to stop posting sexual and profane drawings on the wiki. You will be banned if you continue to do so. Thank you. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|''' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 04:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) It's alright. You can keep your drawings on your page but nothing profane. As for Skype; yes, yes i do. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 23:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I just got it now. I'd honestly prefer he just talked to me on this wiki but i'll make an exception. [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 01:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Panel 1: *it's a dark and stormy night* *Splash enters the room* Splash: Whatcha' doin'? Dax: We're watching a zombie movie marathon! Where a zombie can be a zombie! Panel 2: *Splash starts walking out the room* Splash: I don't believe in zombie movies. It's against my religion. Hyper: You have a religion?! Panel 3: Lightning: Dudes, these zombie movies are a waste of my time. They're not even scary. Dax: They're about people of the undead! How can they not be scary? Lightning: I'm fearless, foo'! There ain't nothing that can sca-- Panel 4: *lightning stikes the house and makes the entire room dark, shutting down the TV, also* Lightning: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! Hyper: I think the reader even predicted that would happen! Panel 5: Dax: Now there's nothing that'll give me nightmares tonight! Now let's go to bed. Hyper: Alright. Lightning: B-b-but the...the boom, an-an-and the zap....and the-the-the power...?!? Panel 6: *the next morning* *everyone wakes up as zombies* Dax: WHAT THE HECK HAS HAPPENED TO US Hyper: WHY CAN MY HEAD DETATCH FROM MY SHOULDERS AND THE NECK I DON'T HAVE Lightning: You know what this means?! Panel 7: *Lightning stand on top of his bed* Lightning: This means we can scare Splash to the point where he farts out of his ears!!! OMG? If you're on, can I talk at this wiki's chat with ya? Also, can you warn me if you go there? 'Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden' - June 22, 2012 18:38 Hey, OMG, tomorrow I want a little talk with you on this wiki's chat. 02:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm here. What do you need? [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"]] 02:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: K -- 20:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) OK. ''Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden' - September 16, 2012 15:31